


Consequences

by gokusPrincess014



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokusPrincess014/pseuds/gokusPrincess014
Summary: A continuation of my story No Regrets. It follows Bulla and Goku's life after they leave Earth in order to start a new life in a different planet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DBZ and its characters.

Bulla sighed as she looked at her surroundings, the cool wind blowing on her hair. The place is not much different from Earth, in fact, the surroundings are almost the same as that of the surroundings near Goku’s house at Mount Paozu.

A few hours before her scheduled wedding to Goten, she had made a decision that will forever change and affect not only her life, but also everyone else’s. She had decided to elope with Goku, the one whom she truly loved. Of course, it was a hard decision, considering that Goku is a married man, and the one whom she is supposed to marry is his son, but when she saw Goku crying while declaring his love for her, Bulla came to realize that she will forever regret it if she pushed through with marrying Goten even though she knew that her heart truly belonged to him. So after the emotional talk they had that night, she decided to go with him to stay in a different planet, where they both can start a new life together.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. The person pulled her closer, letting her lean against a broad chest. She smiled when the person, who is none other than Goku, placed his hands on her growing stomach.

“I can’t wait to meet her..” He whispered against her ear as he rubbed her belly gently.

She placed her hands on top of his, their fingers interlacing with each other. “Yeah, me too…” she said in reply. It had been almost eight months since she eloped with him and after they had settled in that particular planet that Goku chose, she found out that she was going to have his child. Whatever they did on that fateful night before her supposed wedding had given rise to the conception of a new life. Her pregnancy lessened her guilt as it made her realize that she did the right thing, for truth be told, she didn’t know how she would face Goten or everyone else if she pushed through with the wedding then after a few months, she would discover that Goku had gotten her pregnant. Sure, she hurt Goten when she left before their wedding, but she would hurt him more if she tells him that another man has gotten her pregnant during the night before she became his wife, and worse, that other man is his father.

“What were you thinking?” Goku asked as he nuzzled her hair.

“Nothing, I was just amazed that this planet is a lot like Earth, that’s why it wasn’t hard for me to adjust during the past months. This place you chose to build our home, it’s almost the same as your home at Mount Paozu. Well, I mean the surroundings…” she replied.

He smiled. “Yeah, actually, I have been to this planet already during one of my lone training sessions, but I haven’t visited the whole of it yet, but so far, I haven’t sensed any unusual energy signals during my first visit and the past few months that we’re here. Also, the inhabitants of this planet are quite peaceful.” He said to her.

Bulla smiled at him. “Well, if there are enemies who would try to mess around here, I’m pretty sure you would take care of them.” She said as she squeezed his hand softly.

He kissed her hair. “As long as they do not mess around with you and our child, then I won’t do something… drastic.”

She moved in his arms as she turned to face him. “I love you, my handsome Super Saiyan..” she said as she pinched his cheek softly.

He chuckled. “Do you really need to do that, Princess?” He asked.

“Well, it’s not my fault that I find you cute..” she answered him.

“In that case….” He whispered something in her ear which made her eyes wide and her cheeks red.

“Gokuuuu!” she said in a high pitched voice.

He smiled wickedly before he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

Bulla squealed. “Gokuuu! Put me down!” she said as she giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Mmm.. Not a chance.” He said as he turned and walked back towards the house that they shared.

“Goku, put me down now. I..-“ she was cut off when he suddenly claimed her lips and kissed her fervently. She released a moan when she felt his tongue brushing against the insides of her mouth as he deepened the kiss.

He withdrew his lips from hers and smirked when he saw her slightly bruised lips and dazed look. “Love you..” he whispered before he entered the house and kicked the door softly to close it.

A few feet away from them, a pair of sinister yellow eyes watched as Goku entered the house with Bulla in his arms. They were so engrossed with each other a while ago that they never noticed that they were being intently watched, nor did Goku sense the evil energy emanating from the creature watching them secretly.

“Soon, Saiyan…. Revenge is coming real soon… ”


	2. Chapter 2

Goku sat on a chair across the bed which he and Bulla shared. He had a warm smile on his face as he eyed Bulla while she tended to their newborn daughter. The baby was born a few days ago and the village healer had helped Bulla deliver her baby safely. Fortunately, everything went smoothly and Bulla successfully gave birth to a healthy baby girl. He even remembered getting teary eyed the moment he saw his newborn child in Bulla's arms, much to Bulla's surprise and amusement.

Bulla looked towards his direction and smiled. "Are you going to just stay there and watch us all night?" She asked him.

He smiled back in reply as he stood from the chair and walked towards the bed. He lied down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Then he pulled her closer towards him.

"I love you, Bulla.." he whispered as he kissed her hair. Bulla was about to reply when their baby cooed softly, catching both of their attention.

"And you too, my little Princess.." he said with a chuckle as he stroked the baby's cheek with his index finger. The baby looked back at him as if trying to figure out who he is before her little hand encircled his finger. Goku tried pulling his finger back, but the little one started crying when he did.

"What's the matter, baby? You don't want to let go of Daddy, hmm?" Bulla asked as she talked to her daughter in a rather amused voice.

The baby cooed in reply.

"Ohh, I get it. You don't want to let Daddy go because you love him too.." Bulla said to her baby.

The baby cooed once more and a small smile seemed to form on her lips, making the proud parents laugh.

"You love me too? Well, I love you more, little Princess. You and your Mommy. And I promise, I will do everything to make you both happy and keep you safe." Goku said to his daughter with a smile.

Bulla looked at him warmly. "I love you too, Goku. Everyday, you never fail to make me realize that I just made the right decision when I agreed to go with you that night.." she said to him, getting a little teary eyed as she spoke.

Goku noticed the tears forming in her eyes and he wiped them with his thumb. "I told you, I hate seeing you cry." He said as he tightened his arm around her shoulders. "Don't cry. All right? I love you too, and I'll always be here for you. Always, Bulla. Remember that."

She just nodded in reply before he finally closed the distance between them and claimed her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss, a kiss filled with all the love that he felt for her.

**_Meanwhile, in a certain part of the village.._ **

"Please! Don't kill us. I really do not know what you are talking about..." a man with pointy ears and a tail pleaded as he stepped in front of his family, trying to protect them from the evil being in front of them who was demanding something and threatening them.

The creature looked at the villager with his yellow sinister eyes, the same eyes that had been watching Goku and Bulla as they stood outside their house a few months ago. "I will only repeat my question once, Loanian. How many Saiyans are taking abode in this planet aside from that one I found living near the mountains?"

The Loanian man shook his head. "I.. I told you before already, t-the Saiyans are no more. Frieza destroyed their planet years ago and...-"

"Liar! I found two Saiyans residing near the mountains a few months ago! I am asking you how many more are there and you refuse to answer me? In that case..." the creature's yellow eyes glowed evilly as he eyed the family, particularly the man in front of him.

"No! No please! Have mercy...-" the man didn't finish his sentence as his body hardened and turned into a perfectly smooth statue, along with his family. The yellow glow emanating from the creature's eyes grew until it surrounded the whole place, and in just a few moments, all of the Loanians in that part of the village turned into stone statues, their hardened faces still showing their shock because of what happened.

The evil creature laughed when he realized that almost half of the villagers had already turned to stone. "That's the price they pay for concealing to me the truth..." he whispered to himself as he walked out the house of the family he had chosen to ask.

"And now... time to pay the elder of this village a visit before I head towards the Saiyans..." he said as he trotted away, his black cape swirling behind him as he walked.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A few days later..._ **

Goku sat facing the village elder while the other villagers surrounded them. He was summoned to go to the elder's cave for a reason he didn't know, but since he trusted the inhabitants of this planet, he agreed to go with the villagers when they went to his house and informed him that the elder wanted to have a word with him. Though he was hesitant to leave Bulla and their newborn child, Bulla assured him that they would be just fine. After all, he wouldn't be gone for too long and the elder lives just several blocks away from them.

"You may be wondering why I asked you to come here, Goku." The elder began.

Goku just nodded in reply.

"Well, this is to inform you that an evil creature from Planet Ziru is terrorizing our planet as we speak. He began attacking and harassing several villagers a few days ago and a lot had already fallen victim to him." The elder said, shocking Goku.

"What? How come I didn't sense this?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"That is because this creature had the ability to mask its own energy which prevents even us to sense where it is or when it is coming to attack. But I tell you, he had already silenced a great part of the village, and soon, he will come here to terrorize the remaining Loanians." The elder replied.

Goku felt anger slowly coursing through him as he thought of the innocent villagers becoming victim to the creature's killing spree. If there was one thing he loathed the most, it's the loss of innocent lives at the hands of an evil being.  
"What is the purpose of this creature for coming here? And why is he killing the villagers and inhabitants of this planet?" He asked.

"The purpose of this creature is to track down Saiyans like you, because years ago, the King of the Saiyan Race ordered the purging of the inhabitants of Planet Ziru as well as the planet's captivity. One inhabitant from that planet survived the purge, it's this creature we're talking about here, and it wanted revenge on the Saiyans. It went from planet to planet in search for some of the remaining members of the Saiyan Race, until it reached our planet, Loania. I think this creature already knows that you are here, Goku, and that you are a Saiyan, but it thinks that there are still others like you who are taking abode in here. It kills the villagers whenever they fail to answer its question regarding the whereabouts of the other Saiyans it insists that also takes abode here. It doesn't believe the villagers when they tell that no Saiyans live here. Of course, everyone knows that the Saiyans were all killed by Frieza when he destroyed Planet Vegeta years ago, and not everybody around here knows that you are a Saiyan, Goku, as well as your mate. So normally, that creature wouldn't expect to get a concrete answer from the villagers." The elder explained as Goku listened intently.

"Is there a way we can track down this creature before it succeeds in killing everyone? You said that he was looking for Saiyans, well, I am ready to face him anytime. He must be stopped at once." Goku said, to which the other villagers nodded in agreement.

"He is heading towards us as we speak. Try to focus intently, Goku. He may be masking his energy, but you will be able to sense it if you focus on it."

Goku did as he was told and sure enough, he sensed a faint trace of an evil energy approaching them.

"We must all be ready to face him. You know, he has a unique way of killing. He doesn't slash his victims' throats or cut their heads off. He has the power to turn his victims into statues, just like the other inhabitants of Planet Ziru. The only way to change those who turned into stone back into their living forms is to kill the creature, in that way, the curse is going to be reversed." The elder told him.

"Can we do something to prevent ourselves from being turned into statues? Of course he will try to use that to us when we fight him." Goku asked.

"There is a way, and that is to make a barrier." The elder replied before he looked ahead, his eyes turning sharp. "Be on your guard, everyone. The enemy is fast approaching."

Goku felt worried when he remembered that he had left Bulla and their little daughter alone. _What if the creature attacks them and..._ Goku shook his head. They are several blocks away from where he is right now, and the creature is heading towards his direction. He would make sure that the creature dies before it even gets the chance to reach Bulla and their child.

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew, interrupting his thoughts. He looked ahead and saw a thin creature with pale white skin and sinister yellow eyes wearing a black cape. The creature's eyes focused intently on him after eyeing the villagers.

"We meet at last, Saiyan...."


	4. Chapter 4

Goku tensed up upon seeing the horrible creature face to face. "Who are you and what is your purpose for coming here?" He asked.

The creature smiled menacingly. "My name is Zerros, the last living inhabitant of Planet Ziru which your king ordered to be captured many years ago. You Saiyans purged our whole planet and killed all of us but luckily, I survived. Since then, I desired nothing but to take revenge upon you, that's why even if Frieza destroyed your planet, I spent years tracking down the remaining Saiyans left. At long last, I have found you, and I can fulfill my desire of revenge! I will kill your mate and your child before your very eyes before I take your life, so that you will experience the pain of seeing those who are dear to you die before your very eyes, just like I did when your ancestors purged our planet!"

At the mention of Bulla and their child, Goku felt his anger rising and overcoming his being once more. "Leave my family out of this! I will not hesitate to kill you if you ever tried laying your hands on them!" He snarled angrily, his power level rising slowly until it consumed him, enabling him to transform into his Super Saiyan blue form, much to the villagers' awe.

"Oh, but I do not need to lay my hands on them in order to kill them, Saiyan. Even from miles away, I can silence them even without touching them or seeing them." The creature told Goku, and even before he could reply, the creature's yellow eyes glowed.

"He's doing it again!" The elder screamed as he made a barrier in order to shield himself from the creature's attack. Unfortunately, the barrier he made is only small enough to enclose a few villagers near to him. Goku, who was surprised by the attack, had managed to make his own barrier at the last minute, so he, together with the elder and the few villagers, were shielded from the creature's attack, but they were forced to watch in horror as the others slowly turned into stones, the shocks and fears on their features still evident as their forms hardened, preserving said expressions on their faces.

Goku looked at the creature and noticed that the glow from its eyes had grown enough to engulf its body and a large portion of the area where they are, or rather, where the others who have already turned into stones are standing. He realized at once that those without a barrier who get reached and touched by the creature's mysterious glow are the ones who will become stones. In that case, Bulla and their child are at risk, even if they are several blocks away. Without thinking, he charged up an energy blast and fired it towards Zerros, knocking him off and sending him flying a few feet away. The impact of his attack caused a small earthquake to form, as well as a big explosion which shocked everyone else who had seen it. The Loanians were surprised. They knew Saiyans were strong but this one seemed entirely different.

Goku eyed the creature with an icy look as he watched it stand up and regain composure. He was sure that by now, Bulla knew that something is wrong, since she surely would have heard that explosion he created a few moments ago. He just hoped that she wouldn't try to come near. Even if he sensed that the enemy right now is nothing compared to the others he fought before, still he didn't want to risk her and their baby's safety.

"That is the last time you will ever hit me, Saiyan!" Zerros screamed as he powered up and charged an energy blast towards Goku, who blocked and dodged it effortlessly.

"Goku, be careful. Remember that he can turn you into a stone even if he doesn't touch you!" The elder reminded him.

Goku looked at the elder. "I will, thanks for the reminder. Stay with the others and protect them with your barrier. Leave this fight to me." He said. Deep inside him, he felt a certain excitement that he always felt whenever he engaged in a fight.

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Bulla was trying to put their baby to sleep when she heard the explosion, and right after hearing it, she was sure that Goku is the one responsible for it. A shocked look crossed her face. Goku had been summoned by the villagers a while ago because they said that the village elder wanted to have a word with him, and judging from the villagers' looks, they don't seem to be the type who would engage in a fight. Something else must have happened which caused Goku to create an energy blast and fire it, thus creating a huge explosion.

She peered outside the window and was shocked to see that a greater portion of their surroundings was already damaged. Someone must have come and that someone might be giving Goku a hard time.

She was contemplating on getting out of the house or staying inside it when another huge explosion startled her. She immediately clutched her daughter close as she ducked in order to shield herself and her baby from the impact. When the smoke cleared, Bulla was horrified to find out that a huge portion of their house had been blasted off. She saw a creature dressed in black hovering a few feet away, while Goku, who had already turned into his Super Saiyan blue form, stood on the ground and eyed the creature with a look of anger and disgust.

"I told you to stay away from them! Your fight is with me!" She heard Goku scream.

It didn't take her long to realize that the enemy wanted to taunt Goku by hurting her and their child. Bulla was horrified. If that is true, then it only means that the enemy will go as far as killing them just to get on Goku's nerves. She looked at her daughter who was cooing softly, seemingly unaware of what has been going on. _She must protect their baby at all costs!_ Thinking quickly, Bulla stood and ran out of their blasted house as quickly as she could, her baby clutched tightly against her chest.

"Goku!" She cried out as she ran as fast as she could. She wanted him to know that they are safe, so it wouldn't add up to his worries.

Goku heard Bulla's voice and he looked at his enemy before eyeing Bulla with a horrified look. "Bulla, stay back!" He screamed when he realized what the enemy is up to. He teleported towards Bulla and their child to shield them from the enemy's attack.

But Zerros was faster.

The moment he saw the young woman holding the baby running towards the Saiyan he was fighting with, his yellow eyes glowed eerily as he looked at them. The yellow glow emanating from his eyes grew and covered his whole form before it shot like a beam towards the spot where the young woman and the child were.

Bulla barely heard her baby making playful noises before she felt her body slowly hardening as the yellow light engulfed her and her child.

Goku appeared just in time to see Bulla and the baby being engulfed by the yellow light. He wrapped his arms around them in an attempt to shield them and include them in his barrier but it was too late, as he felt Bulla's soft and tender body hardening in his arms. When the yellow light cleared, he saw that he had been unsuccessful, as she is now nothing but a statue made of smooth stone. The look of shock remained preserved on her features. He looked at her arms and saw his daughter, a smile preserved on her hardened little face as she had no idea what was going on. All of Bulla and the child's features had been retained, and the more striking the resemblance to their living forms, the more it pierced Goku's heart to look at what was left of them.

"No.... Bulla..." he whispered as he desperately rubbed the statue of the mother and child with shaking hands, as if rubbing would reverse the curse and change them back into their normal forms.

"How does it feel, Saiyan? How does it feel to witness the deaths of the ones whom you love? Is it painful? That is what your ancestors did to me when they killed everyone else in our planet many years ago!" Zerros screamed in a taunting voice, followed by an evil laughter.

Tears formed in Goku's eyes as he hugged the statue close to him. "Bulla...." he called out softly. He stared into her hardened face and sobbed uncharacteristically. He then caught a glimpse of his baby daughter in her arms. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth as more tears flowed from his eyes. As much as possible, he didn't want to look at them for seeing the very close resemblance of the statues to their living forms crushed his heart and pained him to no end.

Zerros watched as the Saiyan wept for his loss. "That's it, Saiyan, take your time in grieving. You'll soon be joining your family anyway.." he said as he laughed evilly.

Goku looked up at the creature responsible for all this and a look of pure fury and hatred crossed his features as he shot the creature a deadly gaze while tears still flowed down his cheeks. "You will pay..." he said in a cold tone.

  
"Angry now, are we? Don't worry, Saiyan. As I have said, you will soon be reunited with your family once this battle is over." Zerros said to him in a menacing voice.

"I told you to leave them out of this.. I will never forgive you for what you have done!" Goku screamed as he powered up let his rage consume him, surprising everyone else who were witnessing the fight. With a heartbroken scream, he unleashed all of his powers, the impact creating a big crater on the ground.

He stared at the enemy with a look of fury. "I am really angry now. I will kill you and destroy you for good. You will pay for what you have done to my family!"

"Are you threatening me, Saiyan?" Zerros asked as he fired a large energy blast towards Goku's direction.

To his surprise, Goku nor the statue of the woman and the child weren't there when the smoke cleared.

"Where could that filthy Saiyan be?" He wondered.

A stray blast took him by surprise once more, ripping one of his arm off. Hissing in pain, Zerros glanced towards the direction of the blast and saw Goku, his aura flaring all around him.

"How dare you hit me, Saiyan!" He screamed, but was once again sent flying away when Goku fired another blast. This time, half of his body had been blasted away. Goku approached the enemy and charged his signature attack when he noticed that the creature's eyes were starting to glow once more.

"It's useless. Your time has come." Goku said in an icy tone before he fired his strongest kamehameha towards his opponent. The last thing everyone heard is the creature's howl of defeat before he was obliterated by the Saiyan's attack.

Goku fell to the ground on his knees in front of Bulla and their daughter's statue. A confused look graced his features as he noticed that all the others have changed back into their living forms, save for Bulla and their child.

"What's the matter? I... I don't understand. I thought killing the enemy is the only way to reverse the curse.." he said to no one in particular as he held Bulla's statue desperately. Tears formed in his eyes once more as he hugged the stone.

The elder and all the other villagers approached him. "We want to thank you for saving us all, Goku. However, we are also saddened by your loss. I promise, we will try to find a way to reverse the curse and bring your wife and child back to life." The elder said to him. With that, they left him quietly since they figured out that Goku needed some time alone.

Goku hugged the statue as more tears sprang from his eyes. "Bulla, please come back to me. I love you so much and I don't think I can make it without you. You and our child mean everything to me." He lamented as he sobbed. Then he looked up to the heavens, hoping that the Kais or other gods could hear him. "Please, if this is a punishment for my sins, I would gladly take it, but please, leave Bulla and our child out of this. Please don't punish them for the sins I have committed, especially my daughter." He sobbed, his voice thick with anguish as he spoke. He buried his face in the statue's back and wept profusely, his tears landing on it and wetting the stone.

"Goku?" A familiar voice called out to him.

His heart cringed when he felt someone in his arms. He looked on and saw Bulla, a confused look on her face as she eyed him. She frowned when she saw that he was crying.  

"What's the matter, love? Why are you crying?" She asked as she reached out and rubbed his wet cheeks softly in an attempt to wipe his tears.

To her surprise, he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, Bulla. I thought I already lost you..." He whispered emotionally as more tears kept coming, though this time, they were tears of joy.

Bulla tried to remember what happened but all that came into her mind is seeing an evil looking creature with sinister eyes before being engulfed in a bright yellow light. "What happened, Goku? Did we die?" She asked him. She looked down at her baby and was relieved when she saw the little one looking back at her, a smile on the baby's face.

Goku released her from his hug. "It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you're here, and you're back in my arms." He said. "I love you Bulla. You and our baby, I love you so much. Please forgive me for not being able to protect you even if I promised I would. I almost didn't forgive myself when I lost both of you for a while. I told you, I can't bear to lose you... I-I'll lose my mind.. I.. I can't.." Goku said emotionally as more tears ran down his cheeks. His body was shaking as he cried.

Bulla smiled warmly and almost cried at the same time as she touched his cheek. She pitied him, for he spoke like a lost and helpless child as he declared his love for them once more. "Oh, Gokuuu... You don't have to ask for forgiveness. We're here now, and we're both fine. And please don't cry anymore, love. You're the strongest being in the universe and crying doesn't suit you.." She told him lovingly as she wiped his tears with her hands. "Ssshh, don't cry, everything is all right now." She said soothingly as she pacified him. 

"Even the strongest beings have weaknesses.. In my case, you and our daughter. You're my source of strength, but you're also my weakness. Ironic, isn't it." He replied. Then he looked at his daughter and stroked her cheek with his fingertip. She looked up at him and smiled before her little hand encircled his finger once more.

"I love you, my little Princess. Always remember that Daddy loves you and Mommy so much.." He said as he smiled warmly at the child.

The baby cooed softly in reply.

"Well, I guess that's her own way of saying that she loves you too..." She said to him before she gave him a peck on the lips, which soon turned into a deep and passionate kiss when he responded to her in a heated manner.

 

 


End file.
